Nathan Davis
Nathan Omariel Davis is a Saipen Blood Vampire and is the main protagonist of The Chronicles series. Nathan was born on February 25, 1997 in Los Angeles, CA and is the son of Charleston Davis, a war hero of The Second Sangurinarian War and Michelle Davis a human. He is also the nephew of Wayne Davis and Moses Davis. 'Infant Years/ Childhood' Nathan lived with Charleston and Michelle Davis for over 6 months after he was born. On July 6, 1997 Charleston and Michelle left Nathan with Wayne so they could go to San Francisco for their anniversay; but on that same day they were found dead in a five star hotel by a maid. San Francisco detectives tried to find out what caused their death, but they found no leads. Ever since that day Nathan has been living with his uncle Wayne for the next 14 years. When Nathan was 3 years old he found out that his Visintsa Magic was Enegry Style and Mystic Style; he also learned that he was a Saipen Blood Vampire and learned about the nation of Eden. His very first friend was a boy named Richard (Rick) Hawkman who Nathan met in Kindergarden. His other future friends in Elementary School are Drake Smith, Kyle Wald, Cam Long, Gerald Riddle, and Samuel Darwin. His friends that are Vampires are Robert Obeidah, Rachel Pheonix, Greogry Grindleman, and Riley (nicknamed "R") Grayling. Sadly in the 3rd grade Rick no longer became friends with Nathan because he and Nathan were being bullied by Harry Garrison and Kenndal Parker; so Rick became friends with Harry and Kenndal and bullied Nathan. Also, in the 3rd grade Rachel somehow began to have a crush on Nathan, but he never really notice. In the 4th grade Nathan became in love with a girl named Heather Mayflower , who was a new student. Also in the 4th grade girls started to be attractive to Nathan and would sometimes get facial love expressions and some winks, but sometimes he gets kissed for doing a favor for them, which is why his friends give him nicknames like "Ladykiller", "Ladiesman",or "The King of Makeouts." In 2004 Nathan and Wayne traveled to Volus, the Eden city hidden in the Rocky Mountains, to visit an old friend of Wayne. When they arrived at Volus they heard news about a Royal Blood Vampire girl named Sara Holiday who was in an Eden hospital after her parents died in a horrible car accident and she only surived. Wayne and Nathan knew Sara and her parents very well so they decided to pay her a visit in the hospital, and since Sara had no other family members to turn to, Wayne adopted Sara and she became Nathan's sister. 'The Eden Squire Military Academy' On May 31, 2010 Nathan and Sara decided that they wanted to joined the Eden Military, but first they had to go to the Eden Squire Military Academy during the summer to become Squire Knight before they can become Eden Knights. Along with them Gregory, Rachel, Riley, Robert, and Liam Fist a old friend of his also decided to go to the academy. The Academy they went to was in Komir, the Eden city hidden within the Amazons of South America. During Nathan's training in the academy he met some of his future teammates, such as Kane Meyers, Hunter Winters, Victor Omar, Adam Jamerson, Catherine Phoebe, Hank Norris, and Samantha Simpson.'﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿